Wayback Wednesdays 9 - Decisions
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: ONESHOT: Based on the 2001 animated series. Set 24 hours after... erm, "24 Hours", Bruce Wayne is concerned his wife Diana is becoming depressed and lonely. He decides to do something about it… Originally written in 2003.


_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago**_ _. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale,_ The Savage Time _. All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change..._

 _4\. ... this one more than most. There are some lines of Bruce's that are_ questionable _to say the least. However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

Bruce Wayne opened the door slowly, peeking in. The TV was on, and the lamp was on in the corner, the room's only light apart from that from the screen. The curtains were drawn, hiding the starless sky. There was someone sitting in the room's coach, wearing a loose white gown.

Normally, Bruce would be on patrol. But tonight, he had been banned from action. Instead, Robin had gone out to look over Gotham. However, Bruce did not let him go alone. He asked Green Lantern to look after the boy, and the Emerald Protector, desperate to get out of Hawkgirl's Movie Night, readily agreed.

Bruce looked into the room, at the figure on the coach. She sat with her feet up, relaxing on the comfy furniture. On the floor were several children's books and toys, and on the table by the far wall were empty baby bottles.

Bruce was usually uncomfortable when he was not on patrol. It was all he had done for so long… he did not know what to do in the evening at home. But he wanted to stay home tonight. He had something important to do.

He walked into the room, and gently closed the door behind him. Diana turned her head and at the sound of the door closing, put her arm on the back of the coach, and smiled. "Bored, darling?" she asked.

Bruce smiled slightly. "Tim and John have gone. I've asked them to call if anything happens."

"Where's Alfred?" Diana said.

Bruce walked around and went to the other side of the coach. Diana lowered her legs and Bruce sat down. She then shuffled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Bruce sighed. "Alfred's putting the kids to bed. Diana… we need to…"

"I know what you're going to say," she interrupted, putting up her hand. She reached over for the remote, and turned the TV off. She then put her hand on his. "We don't need to talk. Really."

Bruce leaned back, resting his back on the coach. "Yes we do. Diana… I said I'd make some changes, and…"

"You don't have to explain," she said. "I don't want you to give up being Batman… and in fact, I'd be angry if you did."

"I'm never here for you…" he said. "I'm never here for the kids…"

She leaned back and rested her head on his chest. Bruce put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Yes you are," Diana said. "Bruce… this isn't necessary. You don't have to make any changes. I told you, yesterday I was just… in a funny mood. I'm OK, really."

"No, you're not," Bruce said flatly. "You're still in pain. I know it, but I haven't tried to ease it any way. I haven't been here to help you. You've been taking care of the kids singlehanded while I've been working. You're alone every night. I'm not being a proper husband. You don't deserve this."

Diana looked at him. "Listen to me, you lunkhead. You don't have to do anything. I have Alfred here to help me. I have Tim after he finished school, and he doesn't go out with you every night. As long as we're together… I don't care."

"But we're not," Bruce said, getting agitated. "Diana… I want to be with you. You might not believe that, but I hate it when I'm not with you. When I'm out on patrol… when I'm working on a case in the cave… I'm always missing you. I'm always thinking of you, and how I'm not with you."

Diana sighed, and rested her head on his chest again. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No," Bruce said simply.

Diana smiled and nuzzled her head closer to his chest. "Fine. I'll be honest… I do miss you. I miss you terribly. But I understand what you do is important, and I understand why you do it. When I've recovered, I'll start going on missions too. My emotions are just a bit all over the place at the moment. Don't pay attention to anything I do. I'm being selfish…"

Bruce stroked her hair. "And what about the depression?"

Diana looked at him, puzzled. "Depression?"

"I've seen it," he said. "You're lonely. Sad. Unhappy. And I'm the cause of that."

She shook her head. "Bruce, please…"

"You're here all day," he said. "With the kids. You're tired. When they're in bed, you're bored. The only time I see you happy – I mean REALLY happy – is when we're at the Watchtower."

She frowned. "Great Hera, Bruce… I won't have this. This is the happiest time of my life. I'm with the man I love, I have two beautiful children, we have lovely friends… I wouldn't change anything. Am I tired? Yes. Am I bored? Sometimes. But once I get my strength back, I'll be fine. Like I said, it's just my emotions playing up. You need to stop worrying."

He looked at her lovingly. "I can't help worrying about you. I want you to be happy, Diana… and you're not."

"How do you know if I'm happy or not?" she asked. "You see me sad a couple of times, and you think I'm unhappy? I knew very well what I was getting into when I married you. I knew I'd spend the nights alone most of the time. I knew you'd work for hours a day. But I don't care. I LOVE YOU, you idiot, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

Bruce did not know what to say. "I… I just… it hurts me to see you unhappy…"

"What did I just say?" she said, moving away from him. "I'M NOT UNHAPPY. I'm just… I just miss you, that's all. It's a selfish miss, because I know you need to do what you do, and sometimes I get angry. But that's just because I love you so much. I want to spend all my time with you, but I know that's selfish. If I knew I was the reason you gave up being Batman, which is the most important thing in your life, then I'd feel horrible."

Bruce had had enough. "But that's the point, it's NOT the most important thing in my life!"

Diana looked surprised. "What? It… isn't?"

Bruce took her hand, and looked into her eyes. "Not anymore."

They stared at eachother, and Bruce let his words sink in. Even HE had trouble believing it. But as he looked at her… her beautiful eyes… her flawless face… he knew. SHE was his life now. Her and the children.

A tear ran down her face. He raised his hand and delicately wiped it away. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

She breathed deeply, and smiled. "Darling… I love you so much. You really have no idea how much I love you… and to hear you say that… even if you don't mean it…"

"I do," he said. "If I have to give up Batman to be with you… I will. In a heartbeat."

She moved close to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her back, and they embraced tightly. "I'd never have you give it up… you know that…" she said. "I just feel lonely sometimes…"

"I know," he said. "And I'm going to do something about that."

They released eachother. "Bruce… I said you don't have to do anything…"

"Just shut up," he said. "Listen. I'm going to cut back on my patrols… Dick and Barbara can do a couple of nights a week… I'll spend my time here, with you. I'm never at Wayne Enterprises meetings anyway… they won't miss me. I'll be here for you, and I'll do whatever I can to make you happy. You have my word."

She sighed. "It… WOULD be nice… but I'd feel terrible… you don't have to…"

"I won't have you unhappy," Bruce said. "I won't have you lonely. I'm going to be here for you. For you, and the children. That's my new vow."

Tears poured down Diana's face. "Bruce…"

"Don't," he said. "I've made up my mind. And you're just going to have to get used to the fact that I'm going to be here every day."

"That would be so wonderful…" she breathed. "I… I DO miss you… and I want to be with you always…"

Bruce caressed her cheek. "I love you…" he said.

She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. "I love you too… I love you so much…"

They leaned closer, and their lips touched. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, and he put his hands to the back of her head, pushing her closer. The kiss deepened, and they melted together. Neither wanted to let the other go.

Eventually, they separated, and smiled at eachother. Bruce stroked her cheek. "I'm glad we had this talk…" he said.

Fresh tears trickled down her face. "So am I…" she whispered. "It's going to be so great… we'll be spending our lives together… as a family…"

Bruce wiped the tears away, then put her hand to his lips and kissed it. "So…" he said. "as I have the night off, what do you want to do?"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "How about an early night?"

Bruce's smile dropped. "Diana… you're still in pain…"

"I know," she said. "But we don't have to do that. I just… want to be with you."

He stroked her arm. "OK. Let's go."

They slowly got to their feet, and cuddled one more time. He smelled her hair, and she stroked the back of his head.

They released eachother, then walked slowly to the door, arm-in-arm. He opened the door, and pushed the hair away from her face. They then left the room closing the door behind them…

THE END


End file.
